My 40 Snapshots
by RussianWolf7
Summary: Jorliot version of Elise Davidson's story My 40 Snapshots. Forty short stories about JordanElliot. Should be updated every day or so...I actually really like it, so you should, too. I upped the rating for specific chapters not all are graphic.
1. My Beginning

**Title: **My Beginning

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Beginning

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **290

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **I shamelessly stole the characters from Scrubs and the idea from Elise Davidson. Not mine. Also it's not a relationship yet, but I promise it will be by the end of this mini-set of prompts.

_My Beginning: 10:20 p.m._

The only reason she was there in the first place was because she had nowhere else to go. She had Perry had split up yet again and she just couldn't bring herself to go to her mom's and explain yet again why things hadn't worked out. The hospital wasn't an option either – Kelso had been breathing down her neck about the budget, even though it was his problem that he decided hospital money was better spent on a new car than on the MRI machine they were trying to afford. DJ wasn't even worth mentioning, which raised the interesting question of why Elliot wasn't. But that wasn't important.

Trying to think a justification not to do so, Jordan took a deep breath and rang the bell. She heard a muffled scream and a loud thump as Elliot knocked something over. Jordan rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, wishing like hell there was any place other than here that she could go to. Having a reputation for being a heartless bitch was fun and all, but it did have its drawbacks.

The door opened a crack and one of Elliot's bright blue eyes appeared. "J-jordan?" she squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask, don't tell," she snapped. "Just let me in." Jordan flashed her a look of pure evil and had to bite back a smile when Elliot jumped.

Elliot closed the door, undid the lock and opened it fully. Her eyes widened at the two suitcases on the floor next to Jordan. "What–"

"No talking." Jordan picked up the suitcases and shoved them into Elliot's hands. "Here." She stalked through the apartment until she found the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Elliot stared after her. "Frick!"


	2. My Middle

**Title: **My Middle

**Pairing: **JD/Cox

**Prompt: **Middle

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **342

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Told you I'd get there…eventually…Next one might will probably be a little longer and have an ahem higher rating.

_My Middle: 11:40 p.m._

It was a full hour later before Jordan got out of the bath, and that was only because there wasn't any hot water left. Grumbling angrily to herself she wrapped Elliot's towel around herself, wishing it didn't smell so much like the doctor. In fact everything smelled like her, from the bath salts she stole to the towel to the apartment itself. It would've bothered Jordan less if it didn't smell so goddamn _good_.

She cracked open the bathroom door. "I need sweats and a tee-shirt." No answer. "Elliot! Now!"

There was a loud, angry grumble before a decidedly mussed Elliot appeared at the door. "Now what?" she mumbled.

Jordan glared at her. "Sweats. Tee-shirt. Not rocket science."

Elliot vanished and came back a few minutes later with the requested clothes. "Here. I'm going back to bed."

Jordan took them and slammed the door closed yet again. She pulled the clothes on and groaned quietly – they also smelled like Elliot. Big surprise.

Jordan dropped the towel on the floor and left everything as it was, deciding Elliot could clean it up in the morning. She went into the living room and collapsed on the couch, trying to figure out what she was doing here and what exactly her options were. As far as she could tell, she could either screw Elliot tonight and get it over with or move out within the next couple of days. It pissed Jordan off more than she could articulate how much Elliot turned her on, but she did, and there wasn't much point trying to ignore it.

Instead of reaching a decision, or at least thinking about it, she turned on the TV and flipped through the stations, trying to find something that wasn't a sitcom or late night cartoon. Jordan eventually settled on House, if only because it had a certain female doctor that could possibly almost sort of remind her of a certain other female doctor.

It only took fifteen minutes before Jordan was standing outside the bedroom door, closing her eyes and knocking.


	3. My Ending

**Title: **My Ending

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **End

**Warnings:** Femslash, dom/sub stuff, nothing too graphic.

**Word Count: **509

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Woo! Time to wrap things up for the night!

_My Ending: 11:45_

"Frick!" Elliot hissed under her breath. Why tonight of all nights, when she'd had one of the worst days she'd ever had and was feeling particularly vulnerable? Why tonight, when all she wanted was a warm body and a little bit of company? Why tonight, after the argument she'd had with JD and Dr. Cox about the very person who was knocking on her bedroom door? Why tonight?

"Elliot? Are you awake?" Jordan's voice was strangely soft, and Elliot decided it was because it was quarter of midnight.

Elliot mumbled some sort of response into her pillow, deciding it would be easier if she didn't have to look at her. The door creaked open and she felt Jordan sit down on the side of the bed.

Jordan sighed quietly, trying to work up the energy to convince herself that this was all a bad idea. But Perry kicking her out had been a shock, though she supposed it shouldn't have been. Yes, of course she knew that he and DJ were sleeping together. So did everyone else. But she didn't think he'd be able to get over himself enough to make her leave so DJ could move in. It hurt in a way she couldn't identify, even if she had wanted to.

Elliot rolled over to look at Jordan, trying to read her. Somehow the fact that Jordan was facing away from her not talking, not doing anything, said more than any words could. Elliot sat up and rested a hand on her back, leaving it even as Jordan stiffened.

"Jordan? What's wrong?" she asked, not at all sure it was a good idea to break the silence.

Jordan turned around, her dark brown eyes locking with Elliot's bright blue ones. "Fuck this," she whispered and leaned forward, brushing her lips against Elliot's. She put a hand on Elliot's shoulder as if to push her away but kept kissing her, pushing her tongue against Elliot's lips until she let her in. Elliot let out a small sigh and reached up, putting one hand on the back of Jordan's neck and the other on her lower back, trying to pull her closer.

Jordan trailed kisses along her neck until her lips were resting on Elliot's ear. "Get your hands off me," she hissed. "And don't you dare say anything unless I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Ye–"

Jordan immediately pulled back and slapped Elliot hard enough to leave a red handprint on her cheek. "I told you not to say anything," Jordan said, almost gently. "Can you do that, pumpkin?"

Elliot nodded, eyes wide. She shouldn't be surprised that Jordan was into this, and Elliot wasn't, not really. What surprised her was how much she enjoyed it.

Jordan smiled, sending a shiver down Elliot's spine. "Good." She pushed Elliot so she was lying flat on her back. Jordan lay down on top of her so every inch of their bodies was pressed together. She leaned down so her lips were against Elliot's ear again. "Good girl."

**A/N:** So this was going to be more graphic, but I decided not to scare you off by the third chapter. I'll get into all those lovelies later, once I've got you hooked.


	4. My First

**Title: **My First

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **First

**Warnings:** Sexual situations, nothing too, too graphic but still sort of…

**Word Count: **421

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **I actually really like this one. I wrote it in the middle of the night while I was half asleep, but I think it came out pretty well.

_My First_

The first time they met was frantic and awkward, a quick introduction between patients. The attending's ex-wife, new interns. One to be feared, the others already scared. It wasn't until later that Elliot learned Jordan and Dr. Cox were still together, and by then she already cared too much.

The first kiss was surprisingly sweet; to pairs of lips brushing against each other, linger for a moment before pulling away, embarrassed. Elliot flushed and looked away, so Jordan turned her face towards her, harder than she needed to.

"Look at me." The first words were harsh and demanding, everything Elliot loved and hated about her. She looked away for a moment then back at Jordan, trying not to get lost in her eyes.

The first touch, strong and confident, massaging Elliot's breast. The first touch, tentative and unsure, stroking the inside of Jordan's thigh.

The first orgasm was amazing, beyond words. Jordan arched her back and closed her eyes, not wanting to admit why it felt so good. The first orgasm was amazing, beyond words. Elliot came, moaning Jordan's name into her shoulder as she road it out.

The first night was hard, one needing to be held, the other to get away. After whispered threats, Jordan found herself curling up under the blankets, still refusing to touch Elliot. By the time they woke up, they were holding each other.

The first morning was awkward and uncomfortable, good mornings mumbled over coffee. Another kiss, another word, another touch, another orgasm. A first shared shower, Elliot bringing out Jordan's softer side, Jordan discovering she liked it.

The first fight, over whether to tell people or not. Slammed doors, tears shed, words shouted through hospital hallways that shouldn't have been said at all. By then the point was moot, but it still took another few days for them to settle down again.

The first real date, candlelit dinner and a quiet movie, poorly concealed make-outs in the theater, barely making home with all their clothes on. Steaming mugs of tea in front of the fireplace, suddenly shy smiles exchanged in the glowing light.

The first I love yous, unexpectedly exchanged in a patient's room. Shocked eyes, tentative smiles, beating hears, kind words from a dying woman. Leaving the room holding hands, Jordan strangely comfortable with it. Still, she couldn't resist a biting remark to Perry, who wouldn't even admit he was sleeping with another man.

The first time they were happy, truly happy, in a long, long time.


	5. My Last

**Title: **My Last

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Last

**Warnings:** Angsty, character death, overall sadness

**Word Count: **585

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **It took me forever to come up with an idea, and I'm just so excited that I finally did! I know it's not nice to be so happy over something so sad, but an idea is an idea.

_My Last_

The last time they were together was in a hospital room. Jordan was standing by the window looking out at the parking lot, not wanting to acknowledge why she was there. JD, Turk and Carla had gone to get lunch together and Perry was in the on call room, trying to grab a few hours of sleep. Elliot, needless to say, was lying in bed.

The last kiss was bittersweet and horrible. Elliot's lips were too dry, her eyes too bright. Jordan's lips linger, a few stray tears falling onto Elliot's cheeks. Jordan rubbed her cheek against Elliot's, needing the contact.

"I'm sorry." The last words were harsh and cracked, coming from a throat far too dry. Jordan got up and went back to the window, wiping tears her tears away. She wanted to tell Elliot it wasn't her fault, wanted to reassure her, but she couldn't. It was her fault, a moment of carelessness, a sweaty hand, a needle carelessly piercing her skin. No, she wasn't ready to forgive yet.

The last touch so gentle it hardly counted, Jordan brushing a lock of hair out of Elliot's face, trying to ignore the sickly yellow look of her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed, gathering herself. The last touch was weak and powerful at the same time, Elliot reaching out and grabbing Jordan's hand. She barely had enough energy for even that, and her hand dropped soon after.

Jordan couldn't even remember the last time they had sex, only that it was before Elliot was diagnosed, before they were too scared. Even if it wasn't contagious, Jordan would've been scared – Elliot just looked so weak, so insubstantial, almost see-through. Just touching her made Jordan scared she would break her, let alone what they usually did.

The last night wasn't as bad as Jordan thought it would be. By then Elliot was on enough morphine that she didn't feel anything, and Jordan managed to ignore the fact that even the whites of Elliot's eyes were now yellow. They stayed up most of the night talking and actually laughing, reminiscing about the old days.

The last morning was quiet, Elliot sleeping through most of it and Jordan just sitting there, holding her hand. JD and Perry came in silently, checking her vitals and adjusting the medication. Turk and Carla came in whenever they could, but it was a busy morning, and they each had more than enough to do.

The last real fight, a huge blowout with Kelso over whether she could keep her job. The words echoed through the hospital, eventually finding their way back to Elliot's patients who asked for different doctors. Eventually she ended up leaving anyway, trying to go out with all the dignity she could manage.

The last date, Jordan sneaking in a candle and Italian food from their favorite place. Kelso either found a shred of humanity in himself or was threatened by most of the staff and he wheeled in his own TV so they could watch a movie together.

The last I love yous, whispered through tears. Jordan squeezed Elliot's hand as hard as she could, silently begging her to get better, to somehow snap out of it or jump out of bed and say it was all a joke. But instead Elliot's breath hitched one last time and she died, her hand slipping through Jordan's to rest on the bed.

The last time Jordan would ever be happy, truly happy, for the rest of her life.


	6. My Old Woman

**Title: **My Old Woman

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Old

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **539

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **I tried to keep this one lighter because the last one turned out so depressing, and I think it totally worked. Keep an eye out for that red dress – it'll show up again later ;)

_My Old Woman_

"Morning!" Elliot said brightly as Jordan walked into the kitchen. She kept her eyes on the stove, knowing today was not the day to burn the pancakes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Where's the goddamned coffee?" Jordan snapped.

"In your favorite mug on the counter," Elliot answered. "Black, just the way you like it."

Jordan dropped onto one of the stools and wrapped her hands around the mug, not bothering to take a sip. "Are those blueberry pancakes, or did you just burn them again?" she asked, eyeing the plate Elliot set in front of her.

"Blueberry, of course," Elliot answered, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Jordan swatted her away. "Don't do that," she said angrily. "Aren't you on call today?"

"Traded with JD to get the day off," Elliot replied. "He made me promise to cover his next two shifts so I probably won't be home for the next two days, but it's worth it."

Jordan took a sip of her coffee, refusing to admit that she was touched. Even after fifteen years of being together, she still wasn't comfortable with the fact that Elliot made her happy. "Good coffee," she mumbled.

Elliot beamed, knowing that was the only thank you she was going to get. "I made us reservations for dinner at–"

"What makes you think I'm going out today?" Jordan interrupted.

"Because it's your birthday," Elliot answered. "Anyway, they're for six, so–"

"I'm not going," Jordan said sullenly. "I don't wanna."

Elliot blew her bangs out of her face as she flipped the last batch of pancakes. "I don't care. We're going. Besides, you like Italian food."

"I don't have anything to wear," she whined.

"What are you talking about? You have the red dress, the black one and the blue one I got you last year, not to mention–"

"I can't wear those," Jordan said. "They're for _young_ people."

"You're not old," Elliot retorted, putting another three pancakes onto the untouched plate. "Just because you're turning–"

"Don't say it!" Jordan warned.

"–turning fifty does not mean you're old," Elliot continued, ignoring Jordan. "It took months to get those reservations, and you're going."

She grumbled angrily into her coffee, glaring all the while at Elliot. "I am too old," Jordan said, trying not to let any real emotion into her voice. "Oh god, I'm the old man dating the hot young blond thing," she added suddenly, slamming her head down on the counter. "I can't believe this. I've turned into my father."

Elliot came over to Jordan's side of the counter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're not old, and you're certainly not your father," she said reassuringly. "Last time I checked, you're still female."

Jordan picked her head up and slammed it down again. "Fucking dumb blonde," she mumbled.

Elliot rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe, but we're going to dinner tonight whether you like it or not."

"Fuck you," Jordan said angrily, one cheek still pressed against the cool counter.

"Yes, that, too," Elliot said, moving her mouth so it was pressed against Jordan's ear. "You know that fantasy I've had but never told you about?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Keep talking."

Elliot smiled against her ear. "Well…"


	7. My Hug

**Title: **My Hug

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot, JD/Cox

**Prompt: **Hug

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **1,039

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Whoops, ran a little long here. This wasn't at all what I had in mind, but I actually sort of like it, sort of. I'm pretty proud of my first Cox rant, though.

_My Hug_

"Jordan! There you are!"

The voice was like daggers through her head and she whipped around, nearly slamming into Perry. "What," she snapped, "do you want?"

"Well, Jorderoo, I just wanted to remind you that tonight is your turn to take care of our darling baby boy but your panties are in _such_ a knot, no doubt due to the fact that you just didn't have time to make it to that lingerie sale down in that big old red fiery place because your heel broke, that maybe I'll just have to call the baby sitter and tell her that you're not up to being the mother you've always wanted to be and waste another two hundred dollars on something you should be fully capable of doing yourself!"

Jordan gave him her best I'm-going-to-kill-you look and when that didn't seem to help, she added, "Or maybe, just maybe, we need to refurnish an entire lab because _somebody_ didn't have his usual booty call to let out all of his anger on because said booty call was on vacation in Hawaii without you and while you never wanted to admit you might possibly have feelings for him, the lack of DJ's warm, supple body falling asleep next to yours is making you want to destroy yet another lab and make my job even harder than it already is." She smiled at Perry's sudden frown. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a sore spot?"

"At least I have a booty call," Perry snapped back. "And, unless you're capable of not rubbing it in my face, which I'm pretty sure you aren't, Barbie _still _has no idea that you're just _dying_ to get in her pants."

Jordan glanced around the hallway to make sure nobody noticed because turning back to Perry. "You don't know what you're talking about," she hissed.

"Don't I?" he asked, suddenly serious. "On the contrary, I think I know exactly what I'm talking about. Be at my place at six to pick up Jack, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Jordan muttered, suddenly deflated. Perry pushed past her, leaving her to stand at the nurses' station, too angry and confused to move. How did he know that? She certainly hadn't told him, that was for sure. And considering that she didn't even know what she wanted herself, how was it that he could pick up on it?

Seeming to read her thoughts, Perry turned around and shouted from halfway down the hallway, "You talk in your sleep!"

Jordan immediately flushed, resting her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands.

"He's right, you know," Laverne said, looking up from a file.

Jordan hardly looked up, just managing to lock eyes with the nurse. "What are you talking about?" she mumbled, flinching when it didn't come out nearly as menacing as she had hoped.

"Go talk to Elliot," Laverne said. "You wouldn't want her to hear that from someone else, now would you?"

Jordan narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Laverne snorted and walked over to Carla, saying something while pointing in her direction.

Jordan got up and stalked away, slamming open the door to the nearest room. Nervous Guy was sitting on the couch in the break room watching TV, but he ran out the second he saw her walk in. Jordan took his place and started flipping through the stations, praying something good was on. There wasn't, and she angrily flipped off the TV as she heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Get out!" she yelled. "And so help me god if that's you, Perry."

Instead of her ex-husband Elliot came around the couch and sat down next to her, same cheery smile, as always. "Hi, there!" she said happily, grabbing the remote from Jordan's hands and turning the TV back on.

Jordan glared at her, not sure what was happening. It didn't seem like Laverne or Carla had told her, but you never could tell with Barbie. She settled on saying angrily, "Give me that back," and grabbing the remote from Elliot. She turned off the TV again and threw the remote across the room before crossing her arms and staring angrily at the blank screen.

"Having a bad day?" Elliot asked. "Because when I'm having a bad day, I find it really helpful to–"

"Barbie, I really couldn't care less was makes you feel better," Jordan snapped. She watched Elliot out of the corner of her eye, watched Elliot carefully studying her before leaning over and wrapping Jordan in a bone crushing hug. Jordan let out a scream of surprise before immediately pulling away, sliding backwards until she was pushed into one corner of the couch. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled. "Seriously, I thought even you had more common sense that that."

Elliot grinned. "No, not really." Her smile softened as she added, "Besides, Carla told me what Dr. Cox said, so I figured you wouldn't mind all that much."

Jordan continued to glare at Elliot, trying to read the other woman. "What," she said carefully, "are you talking about?"

Elliot's smile flickered for a moment, then came back full force. "That you wanted to be with me."

Jordan tried to make herself relax and moved back towards the middle of the couch, towards where Elliot was sitting. "And…?"

Elliot looked confused for a minute, then laughed. "Oh, yeah, sort of forgot to say what I felt. Don't you hate it when that happens, when you're talking about something really important and just assume the other person knows exactly what you're thinking? JD does that all the time, and let me tell you–"

Jordan whistled, a trick she learned from Perry. "Barbie! Focus!"

"Oh! Right!" Elliot scooted so her side was pressed against Jordan's. She wrapped one arm around Jordan's shoulder and rested the other on the back of her neck. Instead of kissing her, she pulled her into another hug, waiting until she felt Jordan hug her back before kissing the soft spot right below her ear. "Yes," she whispered.

Jordan tightened her grip on Elliot, smiling despite herself. Once she could tear herself away from Elliot, there was going to be some serious rubbing in.


	8. My Number One Fear

**Title: **My Number One Fear

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot, JD/Cox

**Prompt: **Fear

**Warnings:** Violence

**Word Count: **1,323

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **I know this one ran long too, but in my defense – breaks off Actually, I think I'll finish this rant at the end.

_My Number One Fear_

I was in the bathroom when it happened, fixing my hair and my lipstick which Jordan already kissed off. There was a loud bang, a moment of pure silence followed by a single scream. I froze, my fingers tightening on the tube of lipstick as the screams grew louder. The tube shot between my fingers and bounced into the sink, breaking my paralysis. I ran out of the bathroom and pushed by way through the huddle of people, barely having enough sense to remember to shout that I was a doctor. After what seemed like forever I made it to the center of the crowd, and by the time I had, I almost wished I hadn't.

Jordan was slumped against the bar, one hand still on the countertop, the other pressed against her stomach. Blood was seeping through her fingers and staining her cream-colored shirt, the one that was my favorite and I insisted she wore. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, gazing somewhere on the ground. She looked up when she saw me and opened her mouth to say something.

I was at her side instantly, helping her to the ground. "Don't try to talk," I whispered to her before shouting, "Someone call 911! And I'll need a piece of cloth, the bigger and thicker the better!" A table cloth was handed to me and I pressed it against the wound, trying only to think like a doctor and not like a lover. I heard someone tell me an ambulance was on the way and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I wanted to brush a lock of hair out of her face, but I was too scared to take my hands off the tablecloth. "Stay with me, okay?" I whispered.

She tried to smile, a small trickle of blood running out of her mouth. _Fuck!_ I thought. _The bullet must've punctured her lung. Goddamnit that ambulance better get here soon!_

Jordan's eyes suddenly focused on something over my shoulder and they widened in fright. Still pressing the tablecloth as hard as I could, I turned around. A big man, probably just over six feet and maybe 300 pounds, had come up behind me. He was very obviously very drunk and was looking down at us in concern. He held a gun loosely in his right hand. "Hey, is she gonna be okay?" he asked, slurring his words to the point I could barely understand him. "Geeze, I didn't mean to kill her."

"Get the fuck out of my face!" I screamed. I wanted to jump up, wanted to push him back, wanted to make him pay for what he did to my Jordan, but the doctor part of me took over, keeping my hands pressed against the make-shift bandage. "So help me if you don't get out of here right–"

I was cut off by someone grabbing my shoulder as the bouncer finally appeared. Thoughts flew through my head with alarming speed, wondering what sort of bouncer would let a male, drunk redneck into a lesbian bar. I managed to turn my attention back to Jordan, who was looking far too pale. She was bleeding out right in front of me, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"You'll be okay," I promised, knowing no such thing. "Everything will be fine." I continued to talk to her until the ambulance came. I climbed in the back with her, silently following orders the paramedics gave me until one of them noticed how pale I was. He sat me down just before everything went grey and I slumped back, grateful for nothingness.

-

I woke up with a pounding headache, not knowing where I was. I opened my eyes and looked at JD's concerned face.

"Elliot! You're awake!" He smiled at me and ran a hand down my cheek. "Jordan's in surgery, has been for the past couple hours. We still don't know anything yet."

Everything came flooding back and I sat up, trying to get out of bed. JD pushed me back, saying, "Perry gave me strict orders to make sure you didn't get up. There's nothing you can do to help her. But he wanted me to tell you that the guy who shot her is in jail, no bail, and that there's no chance in hell of him getting off."

"Fine; I don't care," I said, pushing him aside and climbing out of bed. "I need to be with her." I grabbed the IV I was attached to and started walking towards the surgical rooms. "What's in this, anyway?" I asked.

JD followed me, glancing around nervously. "It's just a saline drip to keep you hydrated," he said. "Elliot, please. Perry said he wouldn't have sex with me for a week if you didn't stay in bed."

I whirled around to face him. "So I should be more concerned with your sex life that with the fact that the one person I've ever really been in love with was just shot and could die anytime?" JD cowered and I brushed past him, amazing at how self-centered he could be.

By the time I got to the observation room, I was too worried to be mad at him anymore and gratefully accepted the arm he wrapped around me. Turk was performing the surgery, a fact I found surprisingly comforting. I knew JD was right, that there wasn't anything I could do, but just being near her helped calm me down.

The surgery went on for another hour and I stayed the entire time. JD, Carla and Dr. Cox took turns staying with me. Even Janitor came by to offer consolation in the form of promising to keep her room sparkling clean, earning himself a wan half-smile in return.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally finished and Turk came out to talk to me.

"How're you holding up?" he asked, keeping a death grip on the clipboard he was holding.

"How do you think?" I snapped. "How's Jordan?"

"The bullet pierced her stomach and nicked her left lung before lodging in one of her ribs. We managed to get it out and close everything up, but it's really going to be touch and go for the next couple hours." I guess I looked like I was going to faint again, because Turk reached out and grabbed my elbow. "Let me help you to her room, okay?"

I nodded wordlessly and followed him into Jordan's room. I lowered myself into the chair next to the bed and squeezed her hand, too scared to say anything. She still looked far too pale, but at least the bandage was covered by the blanket. Turk left and JD came in, walking over to me carrying a needle.

"This is a mild sedative, just to help you relax," he told me while preparing the line. "Is that okay?"

I nodded again, knowing there wasn't anything else I could do. "Take good care of her," I said as he depressed the needle.

JD smiled. "You know we will."

I tried to smile back and think I might have even managed to before I fell asleep.

-

I woke up to voices talking quietly, but I couldn't make out the words. Apparently whatever JD gave me hadn't completely worn off yet, but I forced my eyes open, wondering if I was really hearing what I thought I was.

Jordan smiled weakly. "Hey, Elliot," she said softly.

I immediately sat up, leaning forward and grabbing her hand again. "Jordan, you're okay," I said thickly, trying to hold my tears back.

She reached out and stroked my hair. "I'll be fine, or so Perry tells me."

I looked up at him and he nodded, smiling himself. "Thank god," I whispered, tears streaming down my face. I kissed her hand and rested my cheek on the bed next to her, mindful of her stitches. "Thank god."

----------

**A/N: **Right, so I really didn't want to kill of yet another character, and the only way to do that was to keep writing…I'll try to make them shorter again, really I will.


	9. My X Files Episode

**Title: **My X-Files Episode

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Puzzle

**Warnings:** Graphic sexual situations

**Word Count: **513

**Rating:** MA

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the confusion about this chapter - first I uploaded the wrong chapter, and then it wouldn't let me use the right one, so I had to rename the file...? But it's better now, I guess. ::rolls eyes::

Right, so this actually has almost nothing to do with the prompt. I could've done something along the lines of Jordan being a puzzle, but that just would've been so clichéd, and I'm saving my cliché usage for other prompts. I used the word puzzle, okay? Close enough…

_My X-Files Episode_

Jordan wandered into the room, half-asleep. It had been a long, boring day filled with long, boring meetings and long, boring conversations with Kelso. She sat down on the couch next to Elliot, who was too involved in the TV to notice. Jordan glanced at the screen, back at Elliot, then at the screen again.

"Elliot, why is he covered in puzzle pieces?" she asked.

"Uh, because," Elliot replied, still staring at the TV. "Don't interrupt."

Jordan raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Why?"

"Because it's Humbug."

"So?"

Elliot grabbed the remote, paused the episode and turned angrily towards Jordan. "So it's the episode where Scully's bathrobe slips open."

Jordan laughed. "God, Barbie."

Elliot made a face and resumed the episode. "Don't call me that," she mumbled, trailing off as she became involved in the show again.

Jordan sat there for a few moments, contemplating her options. Eventually she started slowly unbuttoning her shirt, enjoying Elliot's expression as she did a double-take, then paused the episode again.

"Can't you wait? Please?" she asked.

Jordan smiled coyly. "I never said you had to pay attention to me," she said. "Keep watching."

"But I'm not going to be able to focus," Elliot whined.

Jordan shrugged. "Not my problem."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Elliot huffed angrily and started watching again. Once Jordan was sure she was properly focused, she resumed unbuttoning her shirt before she shrugged out of it and threw it in the general direction of the bedroom. Elliot threw an annoyed look at Jordan but kept her eyes on the TV.

Jordan smiled to herself and stretched, arching her back and mewling softly in the back of her throat. She reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, slipping her hand inside them. She started slowly stroking herself through the lace that was her underwear, moaning quietly in time with her strokes.

Elliot gave up trying to watch the show and leaned back in her corner of the couch, content with watching her lover.

Jordan smiled sweetly as she stopped, taking her hand out of her pants and buttoning them back up. Elliot's eyes widened with frustration and confusion, and Jordan tipped her a wink before grabbing her shirt and heading into the bedroom.

"Jordan, what–"

"I'm tired," Jordan interrupted, lying down on her bed and stretching. "Maybe later," she added, rolling over onto her side.

"Like hell." Elliot crawled over to where Jordan was and flipped her onto her back. She climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. "We're going to finish this now, and then I'm going to go back to watching Scully's breasts. Understood?"

Jordan shrugged. "Whatever."

Elliot growled and leaned over, brushing her lips lightly against Jordan's. "You're going to pay for this," she hissed, and stood up, going back to the living room.

Jordan sat up, staring after her. "Hey! Did I say you could leave?"

Elliot flipped her off and slammed the door shut after herself.

Jordan sat there for a moment, stunned, then grinned evilly to herself. She was going to pay, alright.


	10. My Red Dress

**Title: **My Red Dress

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot, JD/Cox

**Prompt: **Red

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **759

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **I was going to put up more than just this one, but is being stupid, and nobody's reviewing, so I don't really care...Let me know if I should keep updating at all, m'kay?

This didn't come out exactly how I planned, but I like it anyways. Raise your hand if you want to see Jordan in that dress. ::raises hand::

_My Red Dress_

Elliot surveyed the room uncomfortably, still not sure why she allowed herself to be dragged here. She turned to JD and said, "I want to go home." When he didn't reply, she waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to JD. _I want to go home_."

He swatted her hand away and pointed across the room. She looked over and wasn't surprised to see it was Dr. Cox who had caught his attention. He was wearing a tux like everyone else and was nursing what she'd bet was a scotch while yelling at Kelso, no doubt the man responsible for his appearance.

"I hate these things," Elliot mumbled to herself as JD went over to the older man, a dazed look in his eyes. "Stupid JD making me come to stupid hospital functions for no stupid reason…" She trailed off and made a bee-line for the bar, deciding it might be more tolerable if alcohol was involved. She ordered a beer when she felt someone come up behind her and not quite whisper in her ear,

"So DJ dragged you here, too?"

Elliot spun around, spilling the beer and stepping on the person standing next to her.

"Accidental high-five!" Todd shouted, holding his hand up.

Deciding she really didn't have an option, Elliot high-fived him before turning to the bartender. "I am so sorry," she said. He rolled his eyes and handed her another beer before cleaning up.

"So how'd he manage it?"

Elliot turned around, this time not spilling anything. "I…um, I'm not sure," she stammered, taking in the woman in front of her. Jordan was wearing a long wine-colored dress that revealed more than a little cleavage. Her hair was up, a few stray strands falling into her face. Her eyes were smoky and her lips dark red.

"Way to stare, Barbie," Jordan said, smiling slightly.

"You look great," Elliot replied before realizing that might not have been the best response. She flushed and took a sip of her beer.

"Relax," Jordan said, still sounding amused. "You're not half bad yourself."

Elliot brushed a lock of hair out of her face, trying to calm down. "Thank you," she said a little too brightly. The red dress really did look amazing. "You're here with Dr. Cox?"

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Supposedly, but he'll disappear with DJ sometime soon." She grinned at Elliot, a dangerous look in her eye. "Come on," she said, dragging her over to where Dr. Cox and JD were standing. "Perry, give me the keys," she demanded. "And the hundred you owe me."

Dr. Cox raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

Jordan tapped her foot angrily. "Not technically, but–"

"Take the keys, but the hundred's mine until you prove otherwise," he said, handing her a set of keys. He glanced at Elliot and snorted. "Good luck. Come, Susan. Leave Barbie to Satan," he added, the last part to JD as he took his elbow and led him away.

Elliot gave Jordan a terrified look. "What are you doing? What were you talking about?"

Jordan ignored her, instead renewing her grip on Elliot's wrist and dragging her out to Perry's Porsche. She opened the door and shoved Elliot into the passenger seat, closing the door before she could escape. Jordan got into the driver's side, put the top down and drove away.

"Where are you taking me?" Elliot asked frantically.

Jordan rolled her eyes again. "God you're slow. Do I really have to spell it out for you, Barbie? I bet Perry a hundred dollars that I would fuck you tonight, and I fully intend on collecting my money next time I see him."

Elliot stared at Jordan, stared at the way the wind was molding the red dress to her body, stared at the outline of the strapless bra she was wearing. Elliot was aware she should probably put up some sort of protest, but it didn't actually seem like such a bad idea.

Jordan glanced at Elliot for a split second before looking back at the road. "Congratulations on not having a nervous breakdown," she said, only semi-sarcastically. She was pretty impressed that Elliot hadn't freaked out, at least not yet. Maybe this was going to be easier than she thought.

Elliot opened her mouth to reply but closed it, realizing she had nothing to say. Instead she just watched Jordan, Jordan in her red dress.

By the end of the night the red dress had two tears and a missing zipper pull. Elliot was almost sad to see it go.

Almost.


	11. My Grey Sky

**Title: **My Grey Sky

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Grey

**Warnings:** Angst, but nothing that bad.

**Word Count: **535

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Aw, I like this one. Sounds like fun. Well, not the first bit, but after that.

_My Grey Sky_

After searching most of the hospital, Jordan eventually found Elliot in the observation room, arms wrapped around herself and nervously chewing her lip as she watched the operation.

Jordan rested a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Elliot sighed and turned to Jordan, looking at her through red rimmed eyes. "Not really. This woman's probably going to die because some intern couldn't read my handwriting and gave her blood clotters instead of thinners. They're trying to get the clot now but even if they do, there's probably going to be more."

Jordan pulled Elliot into a hug and wasn't surprised at all when she didn't respond. "Let's get out of here," she whispered, finding Elliot's hand and tugging gently.

Elliot shook her head. "I should stay here in case she doesn't die. And if she does, I need to figure out how I'm going to explain this at the morbidity and mortality conference."

"Let the intern who screwed up do it," Jordan said. "You've been here for what, thirty-six hours now? You shift ended two hours ago – leave while you still can."

Elliot looked back at the patient. She really should stay, but the idea of not being surrounded by white walls and the smell of death was just too inviting. She sighed, but nodded. "I can't stay away too long, but I suppose an hour or two wouldn't hurt."

Jordan smiled and held up a set of keys. "I stole Perry's keys so we can take the convertible."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "It's forty degrees out."

Jordan shrugged. "Perry always keeps an extra sweatshirt in the trunk." And indeed, there was a dark green sweatshirt in one corner of the trunk. Jordan put the top down as Elliot pulled on the sweatshirt. She wrinkled her nose – it smelled like Dr. Cox – but at least it would be warm. She climbed into the passenger seat and was about to ask Jordan where they were going when she realized she didn't really care as long as it was far away from Sacred Heart.

They drove fast, and the cold wind whipping around them was a welcome change from the stale hospital air Elliot. The sky was grey, threatening rain, and Elliot found herself wishing it would rain, that it would storm and they'd be stranded wherever they ended up so she wouldn't have to go back to the hospital. It did rain, the first few drops landing on the windshield and then all around them.

"I'll put the top down when we get there," Jordan said. "It's only a few more minutes."

Elliot nodded, not really caring. True to her word, Jordan pulled into a parking lot a few minutes later and put the top up before they got out. Elliot managed a small smile when she realized where they were – the beach Jordan had taken her to once before, the one she said was beautiful when it rained.

They walked down to the ocean together, getting soaked and not caring. They stood at the water's edge, watching the waves crash and the rain pour down and the ever-changing grey sky. Jordan wrapped an arm around Elliot and she leaned against her, quiet in the storm.


	12. My White Dress

**Title: **My White Dress

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot, Turk/Carla, JD/Cox

**Prompt: **White

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **540

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Oh god, this one fought me every step of the way I hope it turned out well, I really do, but I have my doubts.

_My White Dress_

"You look beautiful," Carla said, chin resting on Elliot's shoulder as they looked at her in the mirror. "Stop worrying."

"You really think so?" Elliot asked, turning this way and that, making sure nothing was out of place. "God, this was such a bad idea. Why am I doing this?"

"Because you love her, although that I can't explain," Carla replied, smiling. "And she must love you, otherwise she wouldn't have said yes. Come on, you're almost up," she added, pushing her towards the door.

Elliot closed her eyes as Carla handed her the bouquet, not quite believing this was real. The music started and Elliot opened her eyes as she started walking, focusing all her energy on not tripping on the dress. Instead she looked at the guests, too shy to look at Jordan herself. Dr. Cox (she still couldn't bring herself to call him Perry, which was starting to get ridiculous) and JD, both wearing tuxes – apparently JD had won that argument. Turk, also in a tux, who was eyeing his wife instead of Elliot. Ted and his band, thankfully not performing. Janitor wearing the one suit he seemed to own. Her parents who threatened not to come but finally agreed when they realized it was for real and not just a ploy to piss them off. Countless others, both her friends and family and Jordan's, everyone looking beautiful.

Then she did trip, not noticing the step up onto the altar. She pin wheeled her arms and managed not to fall over, but only just. Jordan was smirking, obviously trying not to laugh, and Elliot glared at her. But then she was there, standing a few feet in front of Jordan, and they took each other in.

Elliot's dress was strapless with an empire waist and a full skirt. Embroidered black ivy wound its way halfway up the skirt matching the black ribbon that circled the waist. Her hair was back except for a few carefully planned strands that framed her face.

Jordan was wearing a dress too, also white. It had thin straps and hung straight down, the silk shimmering in the bright lights. Her hair was down and teased into soft curls that fell around her shoulders. She wore a black ribbon that matched the one on Elliot's dress wrapped around her neck, a crystal hanging from it. She was also holding a bouquet.

They exchanged vows, having decided long ago not to write their own. Then the minister pronounced them married and they kissed, Jordan wrapping an arm around Elliot's waist and pushing her back, causing whistles from the audience, namely Todd. They tossed their bouquets and JD somehow managed to catch both of them. He turned to Dr. Cox with a hopeful smile on his face, earning himself a scowl and a growled, "Don't even think about it."

As far as Jordan was concerned the reception lasted far too long, even though they snuck out early, climbing into the back of the limousine and driving off, trying not to giggle as the car pulled out of the church parking lot.

"I love you," Elliot said, pushing Jordan back on the seat.

"I love you too, Barbie," Jordan replied, pulling her down for a kiss.


	13. My Black Night

**Title: **My Black Night

**Pairing: **Jordan/Cox, Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Black

**Warnings:** Very angsty, unrequited love, het

**Word Count: **622

**Rating:** NC-17/MA

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **I'm actually fairly pleased with this one, even if I'll have to write a piece of fluff to balance it out…Jordan and Elliot are not a couple this time – when I said Jordan/Cox, I meant it.

_My Black Night_

Elliot lay in bed, hands slowly trailing over her freshly cleaned body, wiping away the few drops of water that remained. She was shaking, whether it was from the cold shower or the mixture of frustration, depression and arousal that had been plaguing her all day she didn't know, and didn't really care. It had been a long day, and she didn't want to think anymore. She cupped one of her breasts, gently rubbing a finger over the nipple. Yes, today had been a long day indeed…

-

_Elliot carefully made her way to the on call room, trying to attract as little attention as possible. Rounds had just ended and Kelso had been in a particularly bad mood and apparently she had been particularly obvious because he had spent the entire time picking on her. Dr. Cox had been in a bad mood too, yelling orders at everyone he saw, frightening even JD, who was hiding on the roof. And Jordan…she had no idea what had gotten into Jordan, and really didn't want to know._

_She eased the door open, praying no one was there. She heard heavy breathing coming from one corner of the room and groaned. She flipped the lights on saying, "Todd, I swear to god if you don't–"_

_But it wasn't Todd, not even Turk and Carla. No, it had to be Jordan and Dr. Cox. He had her pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped around his hips, both gasping and moaning. She froze, even when Dr. Cox turned around and started yelling at her. She wanted to leave, wanted to more than anything, but she couldn't stop staring at Jordan's breasts, full and swollen. It was only when Jordan joined also started yelling that she regained movement, turning as fast as she could and slamming the door shut behind her._

_She found the nearest supply closet and spent the next half hour pretending she wasn't crying, pretending she didn't care._

-

Even now, Elliot felt a few stray tears slide down her cheeks. She pinched her nipple and gasped quietly in the dark room, feeling her stomach clench in pain as much as pleasure. She ran her other hand down her stomach and onto her thigh, trailing her nails along the soft skin. She knew there would be marks the next day and didn't care – it wasn't like anyone was going to see them.

She moved her hand, flicking her clit harder than she needed to, digging her nails into the sensitive bud. She cried out, thinking she'd give anything for it to be Jordan's hand instead of her own, Jordan slamming two, then three fingers into her, Jordan…

-

_Jordan looked up at Elliot, eyes dark with desire, before flicking Elliot's clit with her tongue, secretly delighting in her answering moan. She continued to massage a breast with one hand while trailing the fingers of the other across Elliot's thighs, gently caressing the sensitive skin before pushing two fingers into her. She curled them, rubbing against _that_ spot, the one that made Elliot scream. She added a third, then a fourth, biting Elliot's clit, pinching the nipple she still hadn't let go of. Elliot's breath sped up and she started shaking, moaning quietly._

"_Jordan," she whispered, unable to help herself._

_Jordan growled and pumped her fingers faster, bit harder, pinched tighter. Elliot let out a raw scream and arched her back, coming hard. Jordan eased up but continued to pleasure Elliot as she rode it out._

-

Elliot sighed quietly, wiping her fingers on the sheets before brushing her tears away. She climbed under the covers, pulling them up under her chin and wishing, yet again, that Jordan was here to hold her.


	14. My Favorite Blue

**Title: **My Favorite Blue

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Blue

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **335

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **This came out a little strange, but I like it anyway.

_My Favorite Blue_

A lot of Jordan's favorite things, she realized, were blue.

Her favorite sweater was blue, a dark cabled fisherman's sweater that she got when she and Elliot were in Ireland last winter, taking their first vacation together. It was warm and cozy and always smelled like Elliot.

Her favorite blanket was blue, a crocheted throw that Elliot made before they met. It was surprisingly well-done, the light-blue angora woven into intricate patters, softer than anything else she owned.

The sky on the coldest days of winter was blue, so light it was almost white, looking like it would shatter if you touched it. And right before sunset when the horizon turned light pink and purple and gold, sending colored rays of light out into the darkening sky.

The ocean was blue, the Atlantic a dark cobalt almost always peaked with whitecaps. She loved to watch the waves come in, crashing at her feet, the cold spray splashing over her body.

The lake at Ben's old summer place was more dark brown than blue by now, but that didn't really matter. The catfish were still there and tickled your feet when you swam, the raft anchored in the middle still crawling with the water spiders that she had hated all her life.

Elliot's eyes were blue, light and sparkling when she was in a good mood, hard chips of ice when she was pissed off, dark velvet when she was aroused. No matter what color they were, Jordan loved them.

Elliot's scrubs were also blue, at least at first. By then end of the day who knew what was on them, anything from blood to orange juice to certain other, tastier liquids, depending on how the day went.

Jordan's favorite pair of Elliot's underwear was a light, sky blue. Ruffled lace and a darker blue bow, a matching bra. She was actually pretty impressed by how well they managed to hold up after all she put them through.

Yes, blue was a pretty good color indeed.


	15. My Misunderstanding, Or My Stupid Lies

**Title: **My Misunderstanding, Or My Stupid Lies

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot, Jordan/Perry, Elliot/JD (you'll see)

**Prompt: **Lies

**Warnings:** Angst, cheating, ect.

**Word Count: **1,021

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** None.

**Author's Note: **If this one is a little disjointed, it's because I wrote it three different times and places and switched everything around. I think it came out alright anyways, but I figured I should warn you.

Also, I'm really sorry about the long breaks. I've been really sick lately, and I haven't had the energy to write, or even publish the ones I've already written. But they should start showing up again soon (maybe).

_My Misunderstanding, Or My Stupid Lies_

Jordan was in her office surrounded by crumpled up papers and scattered pens. She knew she'd have to clean them up before she left – having someone see them wouldn't be good, not at all – but for now, chucking them across the room was the only solace she had.

She didn't know exactly when Elliot had started sleeping with DJ again, only that they couldn't be more obvious about it if they tried. They had even moved in together, for god's sake. It might have been cheaper, but so would Jordan and Elliot living together, a concept Jordan found vaguely plausible, or at least had, before all this started.

And maybe talking to Perry about it wasn't the best of ideas. Jordan still wasn't quite sure how it happened, but suddenly they were back together, or at least as together as they ever were. She tried to keep it under wraps, but not very hard. If Elliot didn't care enough to be subtle with DJ, why should she bother to conceal Perry?

Jordan looked down at the blank page in front of her, wondering exactly what she was doing. She still wasn't sure if she was planning on breaking it off with Elliot or ordering her to dump DJ, though part of her knew she wouldn't be happy without Elliot, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Eventually deciding on not deciding, she scrawled a quick note to meet her at her apartment at six, along with a threat to guarantee her appearance. She folded the paper as small as it would get, then wrote Elliot's name on the front. She ran her hands through her hair before grabbing it and leaving the safety of her office, wondering where Elliot would be this time of day…

-

Elliot wasn't stupid, despite what Jordan must have thought. She knew there weren't board meetings that ran until past midnight once or twice a week, no matter how bad a mood Kelso was in. She knew when there wasn't any reason the budget had to be fixed right now, this very second, which wasn't most of the time. She also knew when Dr. Cox had had a particularly bad day, or when Jordan had started ignoring her again.

It wasn't all that hard to put together, but it still made her stomach clench every time she thought about it. She didn't know if it was out of habit, or because Jordan needed a guy sometimes, or if it was just her, stupid, boring, clumsy Elliot, but it didn't really matter in the long run, did it? What mattered was maybe if she ignored it for long enough, it would go away.

_Speak of the devil,_ Elliot thought to herself as Jordan appeared, stalking down the hallway looking like she was about to kill the next person who opened their mouth in her presence. She brushed passed Elliot, not saying anything, or even looking at her. Elliot glared after her and was tempted to yell at her, then decided this might not be the best time. Instead she blew her bangs out of her face and looked down at the chart she was holding.

A folded piece of paper lay on the clipboard, her name scrawled in Jordan's nearly illegible handwriting. Elliot stared at it, wondering how she could've gotten it there without her noticing. She picked it up, about to open it when her pager went off.

"Frick!"

-

Two codes and ten patients later Elliot found herself in the nearest supply closet, turning the note over in her hands. She wasn't sure why she was nervous, but her hands were shaking as she finally unfolded the piece of paper.

_We need to talk. Be at my place at six or else._

No signature, no heading, no nothing. Just a break-up cleverly disguised as a threat. Elliot sighed unsteadily, closing her eyes and trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She calmed down enough to glance at her watch – quarter of seven.

"Double frick!"

-

Jordan went home early, finally deciding on a course of action. It took a half hour to clean the apartment, fifteen minutes to set up the candles, another half hour to take a shower and get dressed and five more minutes to light the candles and set out the bottle of wine. She surveyed the room and nodded – whatever happened, the apartment looked beautiful.

What Jordan didn't expect, or even consider as an option, was Elliot not showing up. But it was five past six, quarter past, then six-thirty, and still no sign of her.

She sat on the couch, staring blankly at one of the candles. It dawned on her that she should probably blow them out before the apartment caught on fire and so she did, moving from one candle to the next, feeling empty. When she was done, she saw the bottle of wine and went straight towards it, deciding everything would be better once she had some alcohol.

The wine was like a shock racing through her body. Suddenly she was angry, angrier than she had been since Ben died. With a vicious scream she threw the bottle across the room, taking dark joy in the way it exploded against the wall, spraying dark red wine everywhere.

Jordan froze. There were footsteps outside the door, then a key in the lock, then the door opening, but it wasn't Elliot, it was Perry, and his eyes widened as he took the scene in.

"Jordan?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

She sunk onto the couch, starting to cry, feeling indescribably lost and lonely. Perry was at her side in seconds, pulling her into a hug, kissing her back when her lips found his, allowing himself to be pulled down on top of her, gasping when her fingers found him through the thin fabric of his scrubs.

"Sorry, I'm late; I didn't even get a chance to read–"

Jordan froze, fingers involuntarily tightening, Perry moaning in response, Elliot storming out, slamming the door behind her, Jordan jumping up and running after her.

"Elliot, wait!"


	16. My Reconciliation, Or My Obvious Truth

**Title: **My Reconciliation, Or My Obvious Truth

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot, Jordan/Perry, Elliot/JD

**Prompt: **Truth

**Warnings:** Angst, cheating, ect.

**Word Count: **1,088

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** The one where JD moves in with Elliot.

**Author's Note: **I tried really hard to keep everyone in character and I'm not at all sure I succeeded. I think Elliot came out okay, but Jordan…

_My Reconciliation, Or My Obvious Truth_

_We need to talk. Be at my place at six or else._

The words ran through Elliot's head on endless repeat as she sped her way to Jordan's apartment. She hadn't even bothered changing out of her scrubs, thinking that if there was any hope at all of salvaging their relationship that she better get there as damned fast as possible. She sprinted up the stairs, deciding the elevator would take too long. By the time she stood outside the door she was nervous again, so nervous that she barely managed to get the key in the lock and the door open.

"Sorry, I'm late; I didn't even get a chance to read–" Elliot broke off at the sight in front of her. Jordan was lying on the couch, Perry on top of her, moaning and thrusting against her hand. Elliot turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her. She was at the elevator in seconds, frantically pushing the down button. She was vaguely aware of Jordan coming after, calling her name and silently prayed the elevator would come soon – she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand up. But the doors binged open before Jordan reached her and she ran in, pushing the close button before she slid down the wall.

Jordan's hand shot through the gap at the last second, forcing the doors to open. She stepped into the car saying, "We need to talk."

Elliot shook her head wordlessly, burying herself in her arms. "Go away." She felt the car start to go down, then jerk to a stop. She looked up, eyes wide with panic. "What just happened?"

Jordan sighed. "We need to talk," she repeated, sitting opposite Elliot. "I figured this was the only way you'd listen to me."

She shook her head, hiding her head in her arms again. "I hate you," she muttered. "I should've listened to Carla, never gotten involved with you in the first place. She was right. Everyone was right." Elliot looked up, light blue eyes locking with dark brown ones. "You are heartless."

"I didn't mean for you to see that," Jordan said lamely, not denying the accusations. "I swear I didn't. I thought you weren't coming." Her eyes turned to ice. "Why didn't you come?"

Elliot laughed darkly. "I'm a doctor, remember? I have patients, and I don't decide when they code. At least I don't go running to my ex-husband whenever things get a little too real. I actually let myself have emotions. Remember those, or have you managed to forget them, too?"

Jordan glared at her. "No, you go to your ex-boyfriend, then flaunt it all over the fucking hospital. There isn't a single person who doesn't know you're sleeping with DJ. Congratulations – you've managed to drag both our reputations through the mud. Oh, wait, what reputations? I'm already the heartless demon, as you so eloquently put it, and you're the blond slut, sleeping with the nearest intern. Or attending's ex-wife, apparently."

Elliot stared at Jordan. "What are you talking about?" she snapped. "JD and I never slept together. Well, not recently. Not since you and I have been together."

"Why even bother denying it, Barbie? You're living together, for Christ's sake. Come on, I know you can rub it in my face a little harder, make this hurt a little more," Jordan replied sarcastically, slipping back to the nickname she hadn't used in months.

"We're sharing an apartment because Turk and Carla kicked him out and the roof of his place collapsed!" Elliot yelled. "He didn't have anywhere else to go! JD and I haven't had sex in years. Bet you can't say the same for you and Dr. Cox. Oh, wait, that's right – I just walked in on that one." She turned away, trying to get herself together before she started crying.

"You really haven't been having sex," Jordan repeated, stunned.

Elliot shook her head angrily. "I care too much about you," she said. "I want to be with you, not anyone else. I thought you might have even felt the same way, but apparently I'm just another booty call for when _Perry's _busy." Elliot spat his name out like a swear. "Hope you got some pleasure out of it before tossing me aside." She locked eyes with Jordan again. "The least you could've done was tell me. Would that've really been too hard?"

"The only reason I slept with Perry was to get back at you for JD," Jordan explained quietly. "I thought you wouldn't care, or if you did you'd dump him and come back to me. Jesus, how could I have been so stupid?" She started crying again, barely aware tears were leaking down her cheeks. "Elliot, as much as it normally pains me to say this, I'm sorry. I'm really, truly sorry."

Jordan looked up at her, catching her gaze and holding it. Elliot wasn't sure she'd ever seen her look so beautiful, red-rimmed eyes and all. Maybe it was just she had never seen Jordan look so human before. Elliot ran a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face. "What are you going to do?" she asked eventually, not knowing what else to say.

Jordan sighed again. "Whatever you want me to do. I'll leave Perry to be with you, or leave you alone and never talk to you again. I'm not horribly fond of that last one – it might hurt those feelings I don't have, but I'd do it if you wanted me to."

Elliot bit her lip. "I don't want that, either," she said softly. "I want you. But I don't want to have to worry that you're going to go back to Dr. Cox whenever things get the slightest bit difficult. I want to know you're here for the long run, and not just for the sex."

"I'm here," Jordan said so quietly, Elliot could barely make it out. "If you really want me, I'm here. I can promise not to have sex with Perry anymore, but that's it. I'm not the most stable of people, in case you haven't noticed."

"That makes two of us." They smiled, both still looking like they were about to cry. The elevator suddenly jerked into motion and finished its decent to the first floor. Dr. Cox was standing outside the doors, looking concerned, along with the building's super and a repairman.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"We'll be fine," Elliot said, taking Jordan's hand and squeezing. "Or something."


	17. My Midnight Interlude

**Title: **My Midnight Interlude

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Wake Up

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **292

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Woo! It's short! And sweet! And in character! pats self on back

And yes, it's also an update! I sort of forgot about this story and I was rereading it and realized that I have a bunch of chapters that I haven't put up yet. So, here they are. Reviews are always fun, aren't they?

_My Midnight Interlude_

The first thing Elliot registered was crickets, what sounded like hundreds of them, all right outside the tent. She groaned, burying her face in her pillow. It was still dark out, and the last thing she wanted to do was wake up in the middle of the night and not be able to fall back asleep. But then a dog barking joined the crickets, and an owl hooting, and she knew it was pointless.

She rolled over, trying to keep as much of her body in the sleeping bag as possible. Why she thought it was a good idea to go camping in late October she'd never know, but she was actually enjoying herself. Even more surprising was the fact that Jordan seemed not to hate the entire experience – Elliot had even caught her in a few rare smiles, the kind that seemed to light up the forest for miles.

It was nearly pitch black, but Elliot could still see the outline of her lover. The messy tangle that was her hair, the arch that was her shoulder, the swell of her breasts, the valley of her waist, the other swell of her hips, the long, tapered shadows that were her legs. Elliot ran her hand down the contours, causing Jordan to mumble angrily in her sleep and half-heartedly bat her hand away. Elliot smiled and kissed her just below her ear, the one place that guaranteed her a smile. She couldn't see it in the dark, but Jordan stopped complaining, falling back asleep.

Elliot moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her, finding her hand and twining her fingers with Jordan's. She smiled in the dark, already falling back asleep herself. Maybe she wouldn't be up all night after all.


	18. My Denial

**Title: **My Denial

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot, Jordan/Cox (sort of)

**Prompt: **Denial

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **393

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Anyone want to guess what the next one is going to be like?

_My Denial_

Elliot was not beautiful, cute, hot or sexy. The way her hair hung in her face was annoying and impractical, especially in the world of medicine. Her eyes were not exceptionally bright, nor was the shade of blue extraordinary. Her breasts were not particularly large or small, as with the rest of her figure.

Elliot wasn't smart. She wasn't stupid, either, but she certainly had a lengthy list of errors to her name. She had little to no social grace, constantly blurting out the wrong thing at the wrong time. She overreacted and held grudges along with the best of them.

Elliot wasn't romantic. She had dated nearly all of the men in the hospital, or at least the attractive ones, and quite a few of them women, although that was a lesser known fact. What everybody did know was that she had a tendency to make-out with her current catch in public, typically at the worst possible moments. She never brought said catch flowers, chocolates, or anything else along those lines.

Besides, she was nearly always taken.

In short, there was absolutely no reason to want to date one Elliot Reed.

-

Jordan, while moderately attractive, was not my type. Her highlighted brown hair was hung straight, despite the fact that it looked so much better curled. Her eyes were plain brown, nothing special. Her breasts were large, yes, but were, according to all rumors, fake.

Jordan obviously wasn't very smart, otherwise she wouldn't still be with Dr. Cox, or doing the budget for Kelso, who was notorious for dipping into the hospital funds more than every now and then. She had all the social grace of a warthog, and a sailor's vocabulary to go with it. When she wasn't busy yelling at someone, she was plotting against them.

Jordan wasn't romantic, not in the slightest. Everything was about sex, and sex was about a power trip. She had slept with half the men in the hospital just to get at Dr. Cox, and a good number of the women, just to prove to him that she could.

Besides, she _was_ with Dr. Cox, sensible or not. And even if she wasn't this very minute, she would be in another couple of months.

Case in point: There was no reason for, not to mention any chance of, me dating one Jordan Sullivan.


	19. My Acceptance

**Title: **My Acceptance

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot, Jordan/Cox (past tense)

**Prompt: **Acceptance

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **545

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** The one where Elliot's good at multi-system failure codes (sort of).

**Author's Note: **I like them, even if they do follow a pattern. There's nothing wrong with that every now and then.

_My Acceptance_

Elliot was beautiful, and cute, and hot, and sexy. The way her hair hung in her eyes was adorable, and I loved the way it looked just after it was washed; it was so soft, and smelled like grapefruit. Her eyes were a bright blue, always a beacon of color in a monochrome hospital. Her breasts were actually bigger than they seemed, not that I cared – as far as I was concerned, they were perfect.

Elliot was smart. She was the best there was at multi-system failure codes, and the fact that DJ couldn't stand it only made it that much sweeter. Her ability to always say the wrong thing at the wrong time was adorable, even if it sometimes drove me insane. Besides, it came in handy every now and then. And yes, she overreacted, but so do I, and I did live with Perry for years. It was nothing new.

Elliot was surprisingly romantic. It was the little things, a hug when I was particularly upset, or the fact that she seemed to appear whenever I needed her the most. Promiscuity was nothing new to me, either, but I had taken care of that anyways. And yes, there were fervent make-outs in the halls, in front of everyone, but the expression on Perry's face was always worth it. There weren't any flowers or chocolates, but I'm not much of a flowers and chocolates type of person, so that was okay.

Besides, when I walked up to her and demanded that she dump whoever she was currently screwing in favor of me, how quickly she agreed made me wonder how long she'd been waiting for me to ask.

In short, Elliot was so much more than everyone, including myself, thought she was.

-

Jordan was beautiful, absolutely stunning. One of the few arguments I ever won with her was over her hair, which now fell in curls around her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown, the color of really good chocolate, and it was beyond easy for me to lose myself in them. And, despite what Dr. Cox insisted, her breasts were real, every inch of them.

Jordan was smart, leaving aside the whole Dr. Cox thing. The fact that she could manage the budget, keep the hospital going as well as finding the money for an extra MRI machine, or buy new books for the kids in pediatrics, proved it. I quickly learned that everything she said was for a specific reason and always to her advantage. She might not be the nicest person ever, but nobody ever claimed she was.

Jordan wasn't romantic in the usual ways, but she always found time for me We'd go to the beach once or twice a week, no matter the season, and went camping whenever we had a long weekend together. It constantly surprised me how much she liked the outdoors, but she did. And the fact that sex was a power trip didn't bother me in the slightest – I had no problems with spending a night chained to a bed.

Besides, she wasn't with Dr. Cox anymore, and promised me that she never would be again.

Case in point: Jordan and I dating was quite possibly the best thing that ever happened to me.


	20. My Best Friend

**Title: **My Best Friend

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot, JD/Cox

**Prompt: **Friends

**Warnings:** Angst, drinking

**Word Count: **905

**Rating:** PG-13, maybe a light R for drinking and language

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Oh man, it's only sort of a romance! Just a short story about friendship. A little angsty (okay, more than a little), but I think it came out pretty well. Writing a pissed of Jordan is fun

_My Best Friend_

"Elliot, can I talk to you for a second?"

She didn't bother to look up from the chart she was reading. "Not now, I have to figure out what's wrong with this patient before he dies, then grab some dinner before I pass out, do rounds, live through who knows how many codes, then Jordan–"

"Please?" JD interrupted, his voice soft and sounding almost scared.

Elliot looked up. "Are you okay?" The answer was obvious, but she didn't know what else to say. JD was paler than usual, which was quite a feat for him. His hair was down and hung in his face and made him look sick. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he was running a light fever.

He shook his head. "I need someone to talk to."

"I'll find someone to cover my shift and meet you by my car, okay?"

JD nodded miserably and walked off, none of his usual bounce evident.

Eyebrows furrowed, Elliot turned to Carla. "Do you know where Dr. Cox is?"

Carla snorted. "I don't think he's the best one to cover for you. Here, give me the chart and let me find someone for you, okay? Bambi needs you."

Elliot gratefully handed over the chart and quickly changed out of her scrubs before going down to her car. She hadn't seen JD this upset since his dad died and she wondered briefly if his brother died. But that didn't make sense; she had just seen him, and he was perfectly healthy. Maybe he got hit by a car, or…

She reached her car and got in. She turned to JD and asked, "What happened?"

JD shook his head. "I don't want to talk yet. Can we just go get drunk or something?"

Elliot gave him a worried look but did as he asked, driving them to the nearest bar, the one they always went to. When JD saw where they were, he said, "Not here. Someplace I've never been before."

"Oh my god. It's Dr. Cox, isn't it?" Elliot asked suddenly, pulling out of the parking lot. "Did you two get into a fight or something?"

JD turned away, resting his forehead on the window. "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

"What happened?" she repeated.

"Later," JD replied. "Alcohol first."

They rode in silence, Elliot taking them to a place she and Jordan had gone to once, before deciding it was too seedy and foreboding, even for them. But something told her this was the right place to go to, so she did, finding a parking place without too much difficulty. They went inside and up to the bar, Elliot getting a club soda and JD a scotch.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated scotch."

JD drank the shot in a single gulp, making a horrible face as he did. "I do," he said, turning red. He tapped the glass on the counter, signaling for another.

Elliot eyed JD, scared for her friend. As a doctor, she knew that he shouldn't be drinking so much when he was only used to appletinis, but she also knew that he wouldn't listen to her, no matter what she said. At least he was sipping it this time instead of immediately downing it.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked gently.

"I dunno," he said sullenly. "I fucked up. End of story."

"It can't be that bad," Elliot replied. "Everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure if you just give him time to cool down…"

JD laughed darkly. "I doubt it. It's not like he can just forget what I said."

"What did you say?" she pressed. "I promise I'll still be your friend, no matter what."

"I–" JD was cut off by Elliot's pager.

"Frick!" she yelled, reaching down to see who it was. Instead of the hospital or Dr. Cox, it was Jordan's cell phone. "Oh, fuck," Elliot whispered. "JD, can you hang on a second?"

He nodded, finished his drink and ordered another as Elliot grabbed her purse and ran outside. She dug her phone out of her purse and flipped it open. Surprise, surprise – five missed calls, all from Jordan. Swearing again, she dialed her number.

"Where the hell are you?" Jordan yelled. "You haven't your answered your phone and if you don't get your ass back to the hospital _right now_, we're going to be late, and my mom's never going to let you live this down."

"Jordan, I'm sorry," Elliot started. "I can't make it. Is there any way you can reschedule?"

"Reschedule?" Jordan exploded. "No, I can't fucking _reschedule_! You have all of one night off every other year, and if Mom doesn't meet you soon, she'll have my head, as if she doesn't already. I swear to god, Barbie. Where are you?"

"With JD," Elliot replied angrily. "Something happened with your precious Perry, and he's a total mess. I need to stay with him. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up and turned the phone off before going back inside. She knew she was going to pay for this later, but right now JD needed her.

He was right where she left him, nursing his third scotch. He looked up when she sat down, and she saw that his eyes were red rimmed. He looked back into the amber liquid, finally understanding what Perry saw in it.

Elliot rested a hand on his back. "Talk to me."

"Well…"


	21. My Enemy

**Title: **My Enemy

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot, JD/Cox, Turk/Carla

**Prompt: **Enemies

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **284

**Rating:** PG-13, I guess.

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Wow, this is definitely not how I thought this one would come out. I like it, like it a lot, actually, but it's definitely different than what I planned. And shorter. Just goes to show you never know what's going to happen until it happens…

_My Enemy_

When Dr. Cox and JD fought, which was often, everybody knew. They were loud, screaming at each other in the middle of hallways, in patients' rooms, in front of Kelso. They chased after each other, racing through the halls, knocking over interns, gurneys, whatever was in their way. They always seemed to resolve everything with sex, angry and painful, usually in a supply closet or the on call room, though they'd take whatever they could find. There would be a few weeks of peace, a month or two at most, and then they'd be back at it.

When Jordan and Elliot fought, it was much more subtle. Clipped tones, barely civil conversations in between rounds and codes. At home they'd hardly speak to each other, if at all. One would sleep on the couch, almost always Elliot. Eventually one of them, almost always Elliot, would get sick of the lack of communication and break the silence. There would often be tears, almost always Elliot, but they'd eventually work it out, if only because Jordan wanted to shut Elliot up. It would take another week or two to get back into their normal routine.

When Turk and Carla fought, Carla would be in a bad mood the whole time, and Turk would seem fine until they were in the same room, when he'd shut down. They wouldn't talk for days, sometimes weeks, until Carla finally locked Turk in a room and forced him to open up, or until he decided to forgive her. Even then, things wouldn't really be okay – the process of actually forgiving each other took much, much longer. Nobody knew how long it could drag on, not even Turk and Carla themselves.


	22. My Lover

**Title: **My Lover

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Lover

**Warnings:** Angst

**Word Count: **643

**Rating:** PG-13, I guess.

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **I'm beyond pleased with this one. I was stuck for such a long time on this prompt, and I finally decided to just sit down and write. I just got my first Scrubs season on DVD (season five), and that's probably why this one came out so dark – I guess I'd sort of forgotten how Jordan actually is. Except then there was My Chopped Liver, but that one doesn't count…I'll use it one later.

_My Lover_

I know I don't make Jordan happy – that's a given. I suppose it's gotten better since we've been lovers, but I still feel like I can never do enough, never be the one to make her smile. Then again, Jack's the only one that does, but that doesn't help, either. I feel like I should know better, falling in love with someone like her, but I can't help it. She's just so beautiful, so amazing, so everything. I know she's not comfortable when I tell her; she always tries to make light of it, tries to keep it only about the sex, but it's hard. It's really, really hard.

"Barbie, focus."

I look at Jordan, snapping out of my reverie. "Yeah?" I say, studying her. She's wearing my favorite shirt, the cream-colored one, and a pair of jeans. Her eyes are dark and seem to be asking me for something, something that I just can't figure out.

"You've been quiet tonight," Jordan said, looking almost concerned. "Did you kill someone again?"

I sigh quietly and turn away. "No," I say simply, not up for a real explanation. By the time I look back, Jordan's shirt is off and she's pouting at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks quietly, crawling the short distance between us and onto my lap. "I'd hate to think you were mad at me…"

I feel like I should say something, tell her what's wrong, but by the time she's this close, my concentration is shot. "I…uh…"

Jordan rolls her eyes and grabs my wrists, putting my hands on her breasts. "God, you're so out of it tonight. Am I going to have to do everything myself?"

I lean forward and kiss her, loving it and hating it at the same time. She kisses me back with the same ferociousness she always does, and I can't stand it anymore. I pull back and run my hands through my hair.

"Elliot?"

The use of my real name gives me the courage to go through with it, tell her what's wrong. "Do I make you happy?" I blurt out, then wince. I could have at least eased into it.

Jordan only looked away for a split second, but it was enough. "Elliot, I–"

I gently push her off and stand up, going into the kitchen to get a beer. "Never mind," I mumble, handing her one as I sit back down. I drain half of mine one gulp, not caring if I get drunk or not. I turn to her and smile. "Now where were we?"

"Do you want to talk?" she asks, reminding me yet again why I loved her.

I shake my head. "I already made enough of an idiot of myself for tonight." I move to kiss her but she turns away at the last minute so I only get her cheek.

"It's not you," Jordan says. "I don't even remember the last time I was happy."

I curl myself into a corner of the couch. "I love you," I say, not sure why.

Jordan sighs. "I know you do. I'm sorry." Her eyes lock with mine, and I know she is, or at least the part of her than can be. She smiles sadly and says, "At least we're lovers, right?"

"No," I say. "We're not. We may be sleeping together, but we're not lovers."

"No," she replies. "I guess we're not."

Then she kisses me, and I can't help but kiss her back. I move my lips to her neck and whisper in her ear, "We couldn't stop even if we wanted to, could we?"

"No," she repeats. She looks down at me. "Do you want me to leave?"

I shake my head and go back to kissing her. Maybe, some day, something will change. Maybe it is possible to make her happy. Somehow.


	23. My iPod

**Title: **My iPod

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **iPod

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **1,410

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** My Own Personal Hell (but not very much)

**Author's Note: **Wow, this one is long…I like it, I think. The lyrics at the end DO NOT BELONG TO ME. They are from the JamisonParker song _Here's Everything I've Always Meant to Say_. No suing, m'kay?

_My iPod_

Jordan collapsed on the couch in the break room, too tired and depressed to move. The meeting had gone horribly – nobody would even think about listening to her requests for better accommodations in pediatrics. Despite what everyone thought, she hated to see the kids suffer. When they were happy, they screamed less.

She glanced around the empty room, looking for something even remotely interesting within arms reach. Research papers, medical books, a few magazines…an iPod? Jordan sat up, curious. She picked it up and looked at the inscription on the back. She rolled her eyes – Elliot Reed, of course. Who else would be stupid enough to leave their iPod lying around?

Having nothing better to do, she slumped back and thumbed through the artists. Pretty boring for the most part – The All-American Rejects, Carrie Underwood, Fall Out Boy – but there were a few decent bands, including, surprisingly enough, some of her favorites. Jordan smiled and put in the headphones, listening to Vanessa Carlton. She continued to look through Elliot's music, moving onto the playlists when she finished with her library.

Jordan froze, staring at the screen. _It could be someone else,_ she thought to herself as she hovered over the button. _It doesn't have to be about me. I'm sure Barbie knows lots of people named Jordan…That she names playlists after…_She started flipping through the songs, wondering the best way to use this to her advantage. She didn't know most of them, but the ones she recognized made her stomach clench. _Unsung_ by Vanessa Carlton, _Heaven Forbid_ by The Fray, _Everybody's Fool_ by Evanescence.

"Jesus," she said quietly, running a hand through her hair.

_When I'm With You_ by Simple Plan.

_She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not_ by She Wants Revenge.

_Sweet Misery_ by Michelle Branch.

She didn't know all of the songs, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were about. Jordan sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against the couch. What the hell was she supposed to do about this? She didn't even like Elliot, let alone want to be involved with her. Admittedly, she shouldn't have been all that surprised. There was the time when they went out on a double date with Perry and Keith, and how quickly Elliot always said yes to whatever Jordan asked, and, most disconcerting, was the fact that she was the only person other than Perry who seemed to be able to tolerate her.

But it wasn't like she had ever thought about Elliot like that, except for that one time, but that hardly counted. Perry was out with DJ yet again, and she had picked up a prostitute just to piss him off, and if she had short blond hair and the same blue eyes, that wasn't important. Besides, that was only once, and it certainly wasn't on purpose.

Jordan was jolted out of her thoughts by the door slamming open. She turned around and froze when she saw Elliot nearly run into the room, frantically looking around. Elliot stopped when she saw Jordan sitting on the couch, headphones on.

Jordan said, "Looking for something?" It came out sounding like an innuendo, and she had to struggle not to show her surprise.

"I–" Elliot squeaked, turning bright red. Jordan watched, amused, as she gathered herself before continuing. "I left my iPod in here. Have you seen it?"

Jordan grinned before she could stop herself. She yanked out the headphones and held up the object in question as she said, "Oh, you mean this?"

Elliot, if possible, turned even redder. "Um, yeah. You didn't, um, look through it, did you?"

This was where it got interesting. "I might have," she said cryptically.

"Frick!" Elliot looked away for a second before focusing on Jordan. "Can we get the beating over with now, or do we have to drag it out for weeks?"

"Depends…" Jordan still had no idea what she was doing, and she hated it. She was so used to being in complete and total control over herself, and everyone else. This whole not knowing what was happening thing was really annoying.

Elliot closed her eyes, then stormed around to the other side of the couch so she was standing in front of Jordan. She held her hand out and demanded, "Just give it back."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Pushy, pushy Now try again, and don't forget to say the magic word."

Elliot glared at her. "Please."

Jordan shook her head, amused smile finding its way onto her face. "Ask nicely."

Elliot rolled her eyes. "May I _please_ have my iPod back?"

"But it's so much fun to watch you have a breakdown," Jordan replied. "I'm not sure if I'm done yet."

Elliot let out a frustrated yell and reached for her iPod. She tripped and squeaked, falling onto Jordan. She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but suddenly she was on her back, hands pinned above her head, a very angry Jordan lying on top of her.

"First off, I'll give your iPod back when I damned well please," she snapped. She leaned down so their faces were inches apart and added, "Second, I know you're dying to get into my pants, but tackling me in the break room isn't how you do it."

"Then what is?" Elliot blurted out. Her eyes widened and she had to physically restrain herself from shaking, whether from fear or arousal, she wasn't sure.

Jordan blinked, caught off guard. She wasn't sure anybody had ever asked her that; not Perry, who was the only person she'd been in any real relationship with in a very long time, and certainly not the men (and sometimes women) she slept with. "I…"

Elliot smiled suddenly. "Oh my god, you're speechless, aren't you?"

Jordan glared at her. "No, I just–"

"Best moment ever!" Todd materialized out of nowhere, grinning hugely and giving them the thumbs up.

Jordan didn't even bother to get off Elliot. "Todd, if you don't leave within the next two seconds, I'm going to castrate you."

"Then I will see you two later," he replied and left, disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

Jordan shook herself, refocusing on the situation at hand. "If you want to have sex with me," she said carefully, "all you have to do is ask."

Elliot studied the woman on top of her, trying to decide if she was serious. "But what if I want more than sex?"

Jordan's head was spinning; everything was moving way too quickly, and she still didn't have a grip on the situation, which was probably why she leaned down and kissed Elliot, gently at first, then harder, forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Elliot responded immediately, kissing her back, trying to free her hands.

Jordan pulled away, smiling wickedly. "Ah, ah. I never said you could have your iPod back, now did I?" She stood up, wiping her mouth. "I'll see you later."

Elliot sat up, staring after her. "W-wait, where are you going?"

"I have to work," Jordan called back over her shoulder. "You know, the real reason why we're here?"

"But…"

"See you!" Jordan left, going back to her office. She stepped into the room and smiled, remembering she didn't have anything left to do. She grabbed her stuff and went out to Perry's Porsche, deciding he could get a ride home with DJ. She plugged in Elliot's iPod and put her playlist on as she pulled out of the parking lot.

_Just be in love and I'll kiss you like you've always wanted_

_Just close your eyes, I'll still live as if I'm dying_

_If I don't make your heart skip a beat then hate me_

_If I don't make you feel anything then it's me_

_I just want you to feel beautiful for once in your life_

_I just want you to feel beautiful for once in your life_

_Just close your eyes and I'll kiss you like there's no tomorrow_

_If I don't make your heart skip a beat then hate me_

_If I don't make you feel anything then it's me_

_I just want you to feel beautiful for once in your life_

_I just want you to feel beautiful for once in your life_

_So sleep now, so deep in static_

_Drifting in the shadows_

_Hold me close to the glow of headlights_

_And TV screens_

_I just want you to feel beautiful for once in your life_


	24. My Coffee Mug

**Title: **My Coffee Mug

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Coffee Mug

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **385

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** My Rite Of Passage (but nothing relevant)

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy! My first story involving Jack. hugs self

_My Coffee Mug_

The first time Elliot used the mug, Jordan flipped out.

"Did I say you could use it?" she yelled.

Elliot looked up. "Um, what?"

"My mug! Give it back," Jordan said, slipping from her angry voice to the really scary one, the quiet one that meant she was completely and totally livid. "I never said you could use it, and if you don't give it back, I'm leaving."

Elliot blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?" she said, still not entirely knowing what was happening. "Have your mug back?" She handed her the mug.

Jordan immediately wrapped her hands around it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Don't use my mug," she hissed, turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

Elliot stared after her for a full minute before it dawned on her. "Oh, shit."

-

The second time Elliot used the mug, she at least had Jordan's permission.

"Jordan, everything else is dirty," she said, pouting slightly. "I promise I won't hurt it."

Jordan glared at her, studying her. "If anything happens to it, I will hurt you," she said eventually. "And if you ever expect to use it again, you better start helping out around here."

"Thank you," Elliot said quietly, pouring boiling water into the mug. She wasn't quite sure, but she thought Jordan might actually be considering letting Elliot help raise Jack, something that had previously been completely off limits. She sat back down next to her, tentatively resting a hand on her leg.

Jordan didn't look away from the TV, but she smiled, almost imperceptivity. "Yeah, yeah," she mumbled.

-

By the fourth or fifth time, it was almost a tradition.

Elliot would give Jack a bath, read to him and tuck him in. She'd stay until he fell asleep, occasionally even singing to him. Jordan would always have tea ready for her once he fell asleep and whatever they ended up doing, they'd do it with steaming hot tea.

"Jordan?" Elliot asked softly, looking at her over the steaming tea.

"Don't talk, Barbie," Jordan said.

"But I just–"

"No," she interrupted. "Just don't."

Elliot fell silent, looking at the mug in front of her. _Jack's Mom_, it said, above her favorite picture of him. She smiled; she really did love the kid. They both did.


	25. My Scary Movie

**Title: **My Scary Movie

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Sunrise

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **567

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **I lovescary movies, especially _The Exorcist_!

_My Scary Movie_

By the time she realized there wasn't gong to be any sleep that night, she didn't care. She had tomorrow off and besides – sleep was boring. Staying up all night long watching horror movies with Jordan was so much more fun. And if Elliot acted a little more scared than she was in order to get closer to her, it wasn't a big deal. Besides, she only exaggerated a little bit – she was never one for scary movies, let alone for scary movies at three in the morning.

"Jordan," Elliot whined. "I don't want to watch another."

Jordan didn't even bother looking at her as she sifted through the various movies lying on the floor. "Did I ask your opinion?"

"No, but–"

"Then shut up," Jordan interrupted, still searching through the DVDs. "Oh, here we go," she said happily, putting the movie in and sitting back down next to Elliot.

"Is it scary?" she asked. "Because I don't want to watch it if it is."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course it's scary. It's _The Exorcist_."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. I've made it to twenty-seven without watching it, and I have absolutely no desire to change anything."

"I really couldn't care less. Now shut up."

Elliot did as she was told, if only because she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. _This isn't so bad,_ she thought to herself as the movie started. _Maybe a little dated, but there's nothing wrong with that…_

-

She made it through half the movie before saying anything again. "Jordan, I–"

"Shut up, Barbie."

"Seriously," Elliot pressed. "I'm really scared. I want to turn it off."

Jordan shook her head. "If you absolutely need to feel better, come here," she said quietly, wrapping an arm around Elliot, not paying much attention to what she was doing. "Just shut up."

"I…um…" she trailed off. She was still scared, and hated it, but she really didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her position on Jordan's lap. Instead of saying anything, she just closed her eyes and tried to block out the movie.

-

It didn't work. By the end of the movie she was shaking and nearly crying, and the fact that she was cuddling with Jordan didn't help anymore.

"I am not watching another," Elliot said, sitting up and running her hands through her hair. "I'm turning the lights on and going to bed, and I'm not going to argue with you."

"God, Barbie, calm down," Jordan said, raising an eyebrow. "It's just a movie."

"I don't care!" Elliot replied shrilly. "I never watch horror movies, and somehow you hijacked me into watching five in a row, and I'm scared, and it's your fault." She was running around the apartment flipping the lights on as she ranted, and she got a huge bowl of ice cream before returning to the couch. "I hate you," she mumbled. "When is it going to stop being dark out?"

Jordan glanced at the clock. "Right around now," she said, standing up and opening the shades. As promised, light streamed through the window. "See? It's morning. The boogieman isn't around during the daytime, I promise," she added, sitting back down next to Elliot.

Elliot glared at her. "I hate you," she repeated.

Jordan grinned and wrapped an arm around the blonde. "Yeah, me, too."


	26. My Sunset

**Title: **My Sunset

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot (sort of)

**Prompt: **Sunset

**Warnings:** Strip clubs, semi-graphic sex

**Word Count: **652

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **Wow, that came out of nowhere. I was watching South Park really late at night after spending the day sleeping on the couch with a 103 fever and there was a commercial for a strip club. This is what happened 

_My Sunset_

The place was called Lune Bleue, and as she stepped into the club, the first thing she thought was that it wasn't as bad as she thought. Jordan was expecting something seedy and disgusting, but it was actually relatively nice – it was bathed in blue light and there were blue couches placed strategically around the room. The stage was in the middle, and the girls weren't all that bad – some of them were even moderately attractive.

"Hi, my name is Orion. Can I help you?" Jordan turned her attention to the woman standing in front of her. Her hair was long, brown streaked with dark green, the same color as her eyes. She was wearing a form-fitting tux, also dark green and blue.

"I'm, uh…" Jordan trailed off, looking back at the dancers. She focused on one in particular, a petite blonde dancing at the nearest pole. Her outfit was amazing, a dark blue bra and underwear set with red, orange and yellow beads and a shimmering purple top hat.

Orion laughed quietly. "See someone you like?"

Jordan shook herself, turning back to the woman at hand. "The blonde?"

Orion glanced over her shoulder, then back at Jordan. "Sunset. She is beautiful, don't you think?"

Jordan nodded. "How much for a private room?"

"Five hundred, cash only," Orion replied. "Another two if you want to watch them dance first."

"Jesus," Jordan mumbled, reaching into her purse and pulling out a wad of money. "No wonder Perry's paychecks disappeared so fast."

Orion smiled, tucking the money into a pocket. "Have a seat. Sunset will come find you after her song, okay?"

Jordan nodded, heading over to one of the couches. She sat in a corner, thinking that while it wasn't likely she'd be recognized, it was far from impossible. She let her mind wander, taking in the music, the girls, the atmosphere. It wasn't hard to lose herself, to let the day melt away.

Soon enough, the blonde found her way over to Jordan.

"Hi, there," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Sunset."

"Jordan," she replied, taking her hand. "You were great," she added lamely.

Sunset smiled. "Thanks," she said, twining her fingers with Jordan's. "Follow me."

Jordan did, letting herself be led through the blue velvet curtains on the other side of the room, then down a hallway and into a small room. It was candlelit, at least supposedly, and a four-poster bed was against the far wall upholstered in matching blue velvet. Sunset closed the door, then turned to Jordan.

"So, what can I do for you tonight?" she asked quietly, light blue eyes locking with Jordan's dark brown ones.

Jordan looked away. "No talking, nothing sweet or gentle. Just sex. Understood?"

Sunset moved forward, cupping Jordan's face in her hands as she kissed her. Jordan pushed her back against the door, running one hand through her hair, pulling harder than she needed to, raking her other hand down her back. Sunset moaned quietly, biting Jordan's lip.

Jordan closed her eyes, even as she undid Sunset's bra, even as she slid off her panties, even as she kissed her way down her body, even as she made her come. She opened her eyes only when their positions were reversed, only when all she could see was the blonde head between her legs, making her feel the most amazing things. She closed her eyes again as she came, hanging onto the blue velvet, moaning a different name as she came.

She sat up, wiping her forehead, pulling her hair back from her face. "Sorry," she said breathlessly. "I didn't mean–"

"It's okay," Sunset interrupted. "I get it all the time."

Jordan smiled weakly. "Thanks," she said.

Sunset smiled. "Come back anytime."

She looked away. "Yeah, maybe." Jordan stood up, not looking at the other woman as she tossed two twenties onto the bed. What the hell had she just done?


	27. My Patience

**Title: **My Patience

**Pairing: **Jordan/Elliot

**Prompt: **Patience

**Warnings:** S&M, dom/sub, you name it

**Word Count: **483

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** None

**Author's Note: **That pretty much went as planned…I haven't written in forever because I've been sick, but I think it came out okay…

_My Patience_

By the time Elliot finally got home, Jordan was already dressed and had everything set up.

Elliot smiled wanly. "I'm gonna jump in the shower first, okay? I such a bad–"

"Excuse me?" Jordan interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "What did you just say?"

Elliot had her back to Jordan as she hung up her coat. "It'll only take a minute, and–"

Suddenly Jordan was there, pinning her hands above her head against the wall. She rubbed small circles in Elliot's wrists, whispering in her ear, "I don't give a fuck about your day, or anything else you might have to say for yourself. We are–"

"Bel Biv Devoe," Elliot interrupted quietly. She untangled herself from Jordan, who was too shocked to protest. "I'm sorry, but I really need to take a shower," she said apologetically. "But I'd love to play as soon as I'm done," she added with a wink before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jordan stared after her, then collapsed on the couch, angrily tapping one high-heeled foot against the floor. Goddamnit, she had spent fucking _hours_ planning out every little detail of tonight, and as if having to wait for Elliot to get home, having to wait even longer was annoying as hell.

She sat up, smiling. There were ways of making her pay.

-

True to her word, Elliot was out of the shower and toweling herself off five minutes later. She wrapped herself in a black lace bathroom, the one that was Jordan's favorite. Gathering her courage to live through whatever revenge Jordan had planned, she made her way into the bedroom.

Her eyes widened and her stomach flipped as she took in the view. Jordan was perched on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, wearing the knee-high boots and black corset she had had on before. She was holding a pair of handcuffs in one hand and a long, glistening knife in the other.

"I–" Elliot squeaked.

Jordan had to bite back a smile. "Take that _thing_ off," she snapped, standing up and putting the knife on the night table. "Lie on your back, arms spread."

Elliot did as she was told, knowing that now was not the time to piss her off any further. She wasn't surprised at all to feel the cold metal against her wrists and the click of the handcuffs closing, or the silk of the blindfold being tied around her head. What did surprise her was the sudden lack of warmth as Jordan moved away from the bed.

"Jordan?" Elliot ventured. "Where are you?"

A laugh, too quiet to tell where it came from. Maybe somewhere off to the left? Then the wet warmth of Jordan's tongue, quickly flicking her ear, before hissing, "Be patient. I'll be back when I damn well please, understand?"

Elliot nodded, taking a deep breath. This was going to be a long night…


End file.
